Once more into the breach
by Darinda
Summary: After the eye of Magnus decides to lash out one last time in revenge, Bianca the dragonborn finds herself in a new world. A rather bedraggled yet rugged man is whom she meets first but not all is as peaceful as it seems. It is not her world, or her universe. But will she still fight? Female mage DB x Qrow.
1. Chapter 1

Qrow dragged his feet through the undergrowth, his head pounding from the hangover even as he reached for his flask. The trail leading to a white fang cell had all but frozen over, leaving him to wander like a dog looking for a scent in a perfume shop. His weapon chafed against his back as he made his way through a narrow stump guarded path when the howls of Beowolves pierced the air, silencing the cacophony of the forest instantly as all its denizens retreated to their holes. The drunk huntsman couldn't help the sigh that left his battered form as he reached for his sword. He still had ground to cover and slim – though possible – leads on the faunus operation. The crunch of dead leaves below his boots elicited the briefest upturning of his lips, as he remembered how happy Ruby would be whenever autumn came around and how infectious her laughter would be as she jumped on the dead foliage. A pang of worry still pricked him whenever he thought of her or Yang at Beacon. He knew it was irrational; the two of them were above average fighters for their age and they had come out of initiation with flying colors. Then why was he assaulted by fresh pinpricks of anxiety when he imagined Ruby in her outfit, a scythe by her side.

A howl that was much closer jolted him from his reverie and was followed by an answer by an Ursa's roar. He would normally have ignored the warcries but they were too close to the village of Selene, and the barmaid had treated him far better than he would have expected. The growls were growing clearer as he picked up speed, hacking through the branches and vines that made up the black forest leaving behind a path of dismembered branches and cleaved leaves. One of the Beowolves could be seen from the treeline and he hastened forward, emerging from the dense vegetation with a sweeping arc that took the creatures head off in one stroke. Qrow expected to look up and see some injured huntsman or desperate civilian trying to protect himself. What he didn't expect to see was a giant creature that seemed to be made of magma burning an Ursa till it resembled tar.

Bianca tried to sit on the moss covered stone but found it too jagged to be anything close to bearable. Her temper flared as she remembered Arcano's treachery but her attention was drawn to the strange black creatures that had surrounded her soon after she had been thrust into this new place. Ever the cautious one, she had immediately gone invisible to the naked eye but not before summoning a Flame Atronach to fight the beasts who for their part were actually formidable. For simple beasts. And though they taxed her summon into using the full range of her powers, her atronach was still handily burning the beasts into defeat. That was when a new player joined the fray and to say he piqued her interest would be quite the understatement. The man was wiry – for lack of a better word – with clothes that clinged to his body and the shortest cape she had ever seen trailing behind him. His hands gripped a massive greatsword, and she could see the beast head and body dissolving separately. The speed he had displayed was ludicrous and his swings were a near blur as they hacked through the remaining creatures. Well, after he had gotten over his momentary surprise at seeing her Atronach. There was no doubt that he was much more dangerous than any of the beasts she had had her summon cull.

As the tar like residue of the black creatures disappeared, the man turned towards her flaming summon. She had named all her atronachs, but the fact that they never responded to her, compounded with her doubts over whether she was conjuring the same creature or another had rid her of the tendency to anthropormphize her pets.

"What are you?" he asked in a deliciously gravelly tone that had Bianca's eyes lighting up.

Dispelling the illusion and finally appearing next to the atronach had him jumping back, sword held back and ready to wreak death.

"This here's Lily. Or at least I think she is." Standing up, Bianca strode forwards with a confident gait and pulled back her mage's hood as she held out a hand.

"And I'm Bianca. The dragonborn" she concluded with an air of confidence.

The expected flash of recognition, respect and adoration didn't manifest however and Bianca cursed herself for her foolishness. This could be one of the Black Briar's men sent for her head and she had strode up and introduced herself like some strumpet in a market.

"The dragonborn? What?"

Or she might have been transported further than she thought. Divines, if she was in the dominion she was going to torture Arcano so excruciatingly that even the Thalmor would flinch.

"Where am I, exactly?" she ventured to ask the man who had been observing – or had he been admiring – her for the few seconds she had been silent.

"Outskirts of the kingdom of Vale, near the village of Selene."

"Well that was as useful as a Skeever's tale" Bianca pouted. Her eyes wandered and she was about to fly above the trees when the man's voice had her head snapping back towards them.

"Yeah lady, can we talk about the giant flaming, _creature_ standing just there and staring at me like it wants to kill me?" and she could hear his voice tinged with slight worry. No doubt her atronach was glaring daggers at him, like all her summons did towards literally everything. She would have felt bad about forcing them to fight for her if it wasn't for the fact that she knew what havoc they were wreaking when away from her.

"Oh don't worry, she does that to everyone" Bianca reassured him before waving her hand to send the atronach away, and the man's eyes went even wider as he stared at the now empty space in front of him.

"Now, how about you introduce yourself. Hmm?" and Bianca did her best impression of a sultry smile as the man stared at the spot, transfixed. It was only after she cleared her throat did he seem to realize he had been asked a question.

"Qrow."

 **A/N: Just a little something I had crawling in my head. I plan for Bianca to be almost overpoweringly strong. Also, this is going to be a full mage Dragonborn – no sneak archers – and she'll be far stronger than any one maiden. Posting this to gauge interest, and if it gets a good response I'll put out a much longer chapter next.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So" Bianca drawled, "you wouldn't mind telling me where we are, would you?"

Qrow hummed as his train of thought was broken by the strange woman who seemed to be clad in what looked like monastery robes. What monastery required such, _unremarkable_ attire he did not know. "We're near the village of Selene. About an hour's ride in a bullhead from the Vale-Mistral border. How did you end up in the forest?"

"What's a bullhead?" she asked puzzled, her bewilderment worsening when Qrow stopped and looked at her like she had just asked him how a child was made. "What? I'm not from around these parts, no need to look at me like I'm some imbecile"

"You mean to tell me you've never seen a bullhead? Never in your life?" he replied in the same incredulous tone that had Bianca's short temper fraying.

"No. I haven't. Maybe if you stop acting like a parrot and actually tell me what it is we can move on?"

"Oh right. Yeah, you probably call it something else in… Wait where are you from?"

"High Rock. Any idea how far it is from here? I've only been to Skyrim" she inquired, her irritation melting away when they came upon the village Qrow had mentioned. It was a quaint yet cathartic sight, and she could see the evening rush just beginning with people emerging from houses that were surprisingly well built for a village. There wasn't a hint of a stray roof anywhere; instead she saw metal plated roofs, concrete walls and windows paned with glass. The village was obviously very wealthy, and – as she saw Qrow motion to a guardsman in a watchtower as they passed – obviously well protected. Was everyone this wealthy in, in…?

"Where are we? Are you from here as well?"

"We're in the kingdom of Vale" he replied with that annoyed cadence Bianca had grown so used to eliciting from people.

"Vale isn't any kingdom I've ever heard of. They speak Cyrodillic in Vale?" she stopped and the humor drained from her features as she realized the implications of her words and grabbed Qrow just as he had a few seconds prior; jolting him this time.

"Please don't tell me we're on Akavir"

"You're not on Akavir" he deadpanned and Bianca answered with a similar expression. Sighing and looking skyward, he addressed her again. "Look, obviously there are some things that have been lost in translation here. So how about we go to the general store and get some maps, then find out where you're from."

"Hmm, this isn't some ploy to get me to stay with you is it?" Bianca said, fluttering her eyelashes before continuing salaciously. "Not that I would mind if it was." But Qrow seemed far from receptive.

"You're welcome to go back into the forest alone if you want. Don't think your semblance will help you out much though. "

Bianca didn't even bother asking the man what he meant, figuring she would wait for someone to explain all of this to her.

"You aren't very enjoyable to be around, you know that?" she pouted, swiveling her head to appear angry only for her eyes to widen. "Wait, what the hell is that?!" and Bianca couldn't help pointing towards the dozen or so armed men that were questioning one of the villagers. What made her cry out however was the fact that they all seemed to have some animal appendage. One had dog ears, the other had a cat's tail and yet another one had long protruding rabbit ears. Her exclamation caught their attention however and Qrow cursed before grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.

"Stay close to me" he hissed, and she looked back to see the group coming after them with less than honorable intentions. The two of them jogged their way through the viscous crowd and she could see the larger group having difficulty following them but the leader was still hot on their heels, a man with two protruding fangs like a sabre cat and wielding a spear. She finally felt the crowd give way and found herself heading back towards the forest they had just come from when she heard a crack worse than thunder and the bark next to her head splintering at the same time. Muttering a curse she yanked her hand free of Qrow and turned around, using one hand to raise a ward against the strange weapon the half man, half animal was using and was about to use the other to summon the flame atronach when she remembered their proximity to the village.

"What are you doing?!" he growled. "We need to move into the forest, _now_. Use your semblance to hide while I take care of them."

He was telling her to hide? That was new, seeing as how most of her associates preferred having her obliterate anything in their path before they went and pawed at the corpses for any loot. Perhaps chivalry wasn't dead after all. Bianca shrugged before engraving a fire rune in their path to slow down their pursuers, smiling viciously when she heard the explosion and the resulting screams. Qrow kept going till they came upon the clearing where they had first met where he turned to her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Look, I might need some help with these guys. Can you fight?"

A veritable horde of thoughts flew through her brain, and there was so much she wanted to say but all that came out was a grin and a nod. It must have been enough for Qrow, because he let go of her and retracted his strange weapon once again. The sword had somehow folded on itself to become easier to carry, but Bianca couldn't stop appreciative hum as it then transformed into a giant scythe. This land was definitely very unlike Skyrim or High Rock.

"Knock them around but don't kill them"

Bianca blanched at his statement. She wasn't known as Bianca the merciful after all. An enemy spared was still an enemy.

"Why?"

"I need to bring the leader in for questioning"

Groaning out an irritated huff, Bianca began thinking for a less than lethal strategy for her attackers; something she had honestly felt she would never have to do. Fire was out, but maybe she could freeze them? No, it was too risky and she didn't want to get on bad terms with Qrow by killing someone he needed. For totally practical reasons of course. She had to subdue them without killing them, so perhaps some alteration was in order. Atronachs would kill everything but her; they didn't really have an off switch. Dremora were even worse, and they always gave her a headache with 'mortal this' 'foolish mortal that'. It was honestly annoying her now, she was never one to be paralyzed with indecision and-. Mass Paralysis, that was it!

"They're almost here. Remember, we need to take them alive."

Ah, fuck. She needed to get Qrow away from the blast radius before she could cast it, and he didn't seem like the type to leave her alone against a horde of enemies. But there wasn't any time to explain anything to him either. Unrelenting force it was then, she sighed internally.

"Qrow, remember. I'm on your side. So don't panic" Bianca spoke in a calm voice even as their search party entered the clearing and Qrow's eyes narrowed. The hybrids walked towards them, fanning out in a semicircle but, she noticed with a smile still in range for the spell. As she began to charge up the magicka to cast it, Qrow began to talk, clearly ignoring her strange motions.

"You boys lost? The forest is dangerous"

"Yes it is" the lead hybrid intoned and Bianca couldn't help rolling her eyes. He was worse than the bandits. Waiting till they took a few steps forward, Bianca turned to Qrow with an apologetic look in her eye.

" ** _Fus Ro Dah!_** _"_

The grey swordsman went flying, albeit slower than she had expected but she still had to wince at the resounding crack as he collided with some tree. Hoping she hadn't just killed the man with one shout she turned to the gathered crew of would be executioners who were still looking towards the forest in shock.

"You know, you should thank him" Bianca breathed out as she felt enough magicka gather. "If it wasn't for him, you'd be dead"

That elicited a snarl from the saber toothed man – who should at least have been singed by the fire rune, she thought puzzled – but before he could even take a step forward Bianca slammed both hands to the ground, sending out a quake of green energy. The effects were immediate, and she heard a choking gasp emerge from the leader as his mouth remained frozen in his snarl. His eyes, however, were anything but menacing; darting around like a hummingbird as he saw his underlings caught in the same position as him. She knew from personal experience that the spell made even breathing a laborious affair, which was why she did her best to avoid using it on anyone she didn't want to be inconvenienced. Qrow's arrival was marked by multiple tree branches being sheared along with a furious procession of footsteps and she saw his eyes blaze angrily, his mouth set firmly in a line. His anger instantly dissipated after his eyes fell on the hybrids however. The man looked at their statuesque forms, no doubt noticing the minute vibrations whenever one of them tried to struggle against the spell, then looked at her. Reaching into his shirt, he extracted a bottle which smelled very much like liquor and took a swig long enough to make her worry he was going to choke on it. When he finally finished, she looked at him with one eye raised but he seemed to be avoiding making eye contact with her for some reason. Instead he moved towards the hybrids, using the pommel of his scythe to knock them out and Bianca couldn't help but notice the flash of light from the bodies that greeted each blow. When they were all presumably unconscious – not that there was any way to tell; the bodies remained upright – he sighed and finally looked towards her.

"So, which maiden are you supposed to be then?"

 **Short chapter because I felt guilty about writing this but leaving my other fic without an update for nearly two weeks but I've been replaying skyrim so this fic just would not leave my mind. When I update my other fic I'll put out a proper large update for this one after that as well. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and follows on the first chapter, keep em coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

Night drifted over Selene and it's outskirts like a mother tucking her child in for bed. Bird calls and trills gradually faded to make way for crickets and the screaming of children subsided as the villagers mingled with travelers; drinks not far from hand. The market had a healthy smattering of faunus shop keeps serving mostly human customers along with an ever expanding selection of inns for travelers to spend the night, though the raucousness would have made one think that it was not yet past sundown. It reminded Bianca of Whiterun, though Selene had a lot more people than she would have ever expected to see in a village.

As they approached the small stronghold, she could see precious few people still outside in the village streets apart from what was most probably the village militia. She looked at the chain of hybrids – faunus, she had learned they were called from Qrow's conversation with the militia leader– that were following them, bound together and flanked by the militia as they made their way back into the town. Qrow was still quiet, his eyes boring forwards and he was no doubt thinking of some way to convince her to trust him to reveal her status to him. Too bad she had no idea what he was even on about.

At first, she had been confused by his queries, his repeated utterances of the word maiden, but Bianca was confident he didn't mean it in the same context she had thought he did. The man might have kept going on after her tenth denial had the leader of their hunting party not begun to show signs of consciousness. He had finally been forced to run back to the village – remarkably quickly, she had noticed – and returned with a contingent of soldiers and chains to bind their assailants.

The return journey had been a subdued affair so far. Most of their pursuers were still in an exhausted haze because of the near suffocation they had gone through during paralysis, compounded by Qrow knocking them out in a manner that was anything but considerate. Apart from the leader that is. Apart from the elongated canines, the man also apparently shared the saber-tooth's demeanor. His glare was like the warmth of a particularly violent fire, and she could imagine him planning her death in increasingly convoluted ways. The smirk that left her was audible enough to reach him, and she heard him stiffen. They had a long queue to wade through if they wanted her head. Perhaps Molag Bal would leave some for them after he carried out his hundredth threat of 'eternal pain and suffering'.

"Traitorous scum, how many scraps do the humans feed you to oppress your own kind?"

Bianca was startled by the accusation; why would she be a traitor? Puzzled, she twisted her head just in time for an 'Ah' of realization to escape her. One of the soldiers in the contingent that Qrow had returned with was another faunus: a woman with goat ears who stoically looked straight ahead in answer to the saber-tooth's accusations. As they neared the village, Bianca could hear a commotion forming as people began streaming out of the inns and lined the streets. It reminded her of Helgen, and she had to shake her head to repress the shudder that threatened to take hold of her. She did the only thing she knew would calm her. Look towards the sky, and know that her destiny was written long before she had been born. Look towards the moon that was. That was…

She heard Qrow speak, but had nothing left in her body or mind to listen to him with. Could this be an illusion cast upon her? Yes, that must be it. Spinning around in a whirl of black, she rounded on Qrow and asked, no, demanded of him.

"Tell me, what do you see?" she nearly screamed with her hands bunching up his shirt as she pointed to the sky. Qrow looked alarmed, and embarrassed at the attention the two of them were no doubt drawing but decided to humor her just so she would let go.

"I see the moon. Now can you-"

"Describe it" Bianca screeched shrilly enough to make the man wince.

"It's white and in pieces, now let me go" he added somewhat forcefully but there was no need. Bianca's hands were already drained of strength as they slid down his shirt. Qrow noticed the commotion her outburst had caused; there was a small crowd beginning to gather around them. Looking down, he saw the woman as dejected as he had ever seen anyone. Her eyes were downcast, and she seemed utterly helpless. What had made her so forlorn?

"Come" he rasped as he gently took her arm and lead her towards the inn. Qrow could hear the merriment from outside, as patrons danced, joked and flirted. Predictably, it all quieted down to not even a whisper as soon as the two of them stepped in. Qrow locked eyes with the barmaid – Sarcoline – who for her part nodded in understanding and moved to help him. Moving ahead of the duo, she unlocked an empty room.

"Sarcoline, thank you" Qrow whispered, and the woman nodded meaningfully before returning to her duties. Qrow prodded Bianca forwards into the room, but before they were all the way through the woman shook her head as if emerging from a stupor. Wrenching her arm free, she turned towards Qrow, and without a hint of humor on her face, asked him.

"What is the name of this world?"

Qrow merely stared at her, before inhaling.

"Remnant"

"What is a maiden?" she continued, in that same tone that reminded him of the Atlas droids.

Peeking out into the corridor to ward off any curious – or malicious – busybodies, Qrow closed the door and gestured Bianca to sit down on the bed. When she made no move to comply, he shrugged and took a seat on the relatively comfy mattress himself.

"Do you know the story of the maidens?" he asked her. Bianca remained still, her eyes drilling into his and he was reminded of how Tai could get when he was mad. Qrow sighed and continued.

"Gist of it is that one wizard gifts his magical power on to four maidens. One for spring, one for winter, one for fall, and one for summer. That's what everyone knows"

Reaching into his pocket, Qrow took a swig from his flask before continuing.

"What they don't know, is that the maidens are real. Their power transfers to another young woman after they die, usually someone they are thinking of. You are one of those maidens."

Bianca stared at him for a few very long seconds before she spoke, all the while maintaining her robotic visage.

"These maidens, what type of powers do they have?"

Qrow was confused, but decided to capitalize on her apparent trust.

"It depends, really. I don't know all they can do, but it is tied to their name. You are presumably the winter maiden on account of that gust of wind you conjured to blow me away, and how you froze those White Fang."

"So, you're telling me that if I was a maiden, I wouldn't be able to do this?"

A stream of fire erupted from her accusing fingers, and nearly singed Qrow's hair even as he made to evade the inferno. Cursing, he got up to inspect the damage only to see the column of fire dissipate.

"Your semblance, probably" Qrow tried to reason even as his brain screamed at him that he had seen her go invisible. "A damn powerful one as-"

"And should I be able to do this?" Bianca continued as if he hadn't spoken at all, conjuring a sphere that seemed to be thousands of thunderbolts packed together into an extremely dense ball. Qrow was mesmerized by the crisscrossing streams of electricity that raced after and over each other, their white light almost blinding in the darkness of the room. The ball fizzled out as quickly as it had materialized, and Qrow looked up towards the woman with apprehension.

"Or this?" she whispered, before a hole in space appeared next to her.

"Raven?" Qrow sputtered out before his eyes widened and he reached for his sword, drawing the blade to face the _creature_ that had materialized next to Bianca. Qrow had to look up to look into the pools of black that were its eyes, set in a grey face that was crisscrossed by red scars. Two horns protruded from the top of the head, and the thing's entire body was encased in ornate, jagged armor silver-grey armor. Qrow could see the hilt of a greatsword almost comparable in size to his scythe peeking out from behind his back.

"Don't worry, he won't attack anyone I don't tell him to", and Qrow could once again hear the mirth in the woman's tone. Turning to the creature Bianca resumed her joking cadence, a sight as out of place as Qrow in a Schnee company ball.

"So, do you recognize where we are?"

The being's very voice was cruel and dripping with malice, as it arrogantly moved its eyes to Qrow's hand even as he gripped his blade tighter.

" _Do you take me for a map, mortal?"_ it growled before rounding on Bianca and moving closer to her face, as if to give her the world's most _wrong_ kiss.

" _Remember, no shackles are enough to imprison me for long"_

"All this servant meant to ask you, O great one is whether you can tell it if it is still on Mundus. After all, it does not have the wealth of knowledge you do"

That gave the horned beast pause, and Qrow was forced to wonder if it wasn't some form of Faunus. Closing its eyes, it sucked in a great breath of air before speaking once more.

" _Hmm, strange indeed. This world is not Mundus. But I must know more"._ It's eyes flickered over to Qrow.

" _Perhaps I will kill this one and search its memories"_

Before Qrow could move, Bianca clicked her fingers and the same portal opened.

" _WHAT?!"_ was all it had time to roar before it was pulled into the darkness, and the suffocating atmosphere of the room that Qrow hadn't even noticed lifted.

Bianca huffed in annoyance. "I swear, talking to its kind makes me want to rub my tongue with soap. Eating skeever would honestly be preferable to conversing with _that._ Now, I know what you're wondering. That was a dremora lord, from another plane of existence. Well, technically I guess I am as well."

Qrow very eloquently replied.

"Another. Plane?"

"It's like a world. For example in mine, magic is widespread." She paused, before correcting herself. "Well, vastly more widespread than it is here. I haven't been able to detect so much as a mite's worth of magic in anyone or anything I have encountered so far"

Qrow steadfastly looked out the window, refusing to meet the woman's -? - eyes, even as she coughed several times in a bid to get his attention. For what seemed like several minutes, Qrow looked towards the stained but clean wooden floors of the room, as he thought. Thought how this woman was possible. How what she had done was possible. How what she was saying was impossible. He looked up to see Bianca's eyes lidded over with boredom, as she played with the ornate ring on her finger.

"We're going to go see a friend of mine."

"Who?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion, and reminding him of Zwei.

"Someone who will know what you're talking about" was all Qrow was intent on giving her but she eventually acquiesced with a frown and a huff.

"Fine, but whatever you're doing, we do it tomorrow. You cannot believe the day I had before coming here"

Bianca had barely finished her sentence before a strangled yell made its way through their window. Closing her eyes, the dragonborn counted to five.

 _One … I cannot declare war on Sheogorath_

 _Two… I cannot declare war on Sheogorath_

 _Three…He is a deadric prince_

 _Four… It will end badly for me_

 _Five… Seriously, let it go._

As she opened her eyes, Bianca called out to Qrow only to find him gone. Donning the hood of her cloak, she made her way through the inn and went into the street. _How do I know where he is supposed to- That explosion must be it._ Quickly casting an invisibility spell on her person, she moved through the throngs of people running away from the sounds that reminded her of thunder. Didn't Qrow say that only a few people had magic here?

As she came upon the scene, Bianca couldn't help a huff of boredom. The criminals – White Fang – that she had subdued were being freed by the Saber tooth man while two of his comrades fought Qrow. Not that they were doing a very good job of it. Qrow was faster, stronger, more skilled, better look- better at fighting than both of them combined. But he was still one against probably more than a dozen. Bianca yelled out to Qrow.

"Hey, I can kill them now right?"

Movement stilled on the field, as Qrow looked at her with slowly widening eyes and the faunus looked at her with outright, paralyzing hatred. The decision was made for her as Saber-tooth charged her, apparently miffed enough at her role in his incarceration that he had abandoned his comrades in his quest for revenge. Lunging towards her low enough that it almost seemed like he was on all fours, Bianca had to admit that the man wasn't lacking in speed. He was nearly a dozen steps from her – a distance he would have covered in the next second – when a cascade of fire erupted from the woman's joined hands. Saber-tooth fell, stopped in his tracks as a flash of red light briefly illuminated his body. Miraculously, Bianca could still hear him breathing.

"Tough little son of a horker aren't you?" Bianca smirked in wonder as she bent next to him. The man was incapacitated for now but miraculously didn't have so much as a burnt hair on his body. She had no idea how long it would last, and there were more of his men that seemed eager to avenge their leader so a message had to be sent. A swirling vortex of pure nothingness opened on her right, and spit out one of her favorite summons. The Dremora Lord moved forwards, and Bianca noticed that even this one showed no signs of recognizing her. Just how many of his kind roamed Oblivion? The scene was utterly silent, as every single one of the White Fang members eyes' were locked on the massive armored behemoth at her side. Saber-tooth seemed to be awakening, moving his hands in search of his weapon or to find purchase on the gravelly ground.

"Cleave him in two" Bianca commanded the Dremora almost as if she was telling him to go fetch her a pale of water. The summon might have – almost definitely _would_ have – protested the second order but stepped forwards to carry out the first one with gusto. Drawing it's greatsword with nary a sound it didn't even wait for the White Fang's screams, ignoring everything around it as it swung the massive blade in a downwards arc, through the prone man's torso and a good distance into the dirt. Saber-tooth seemed comically surprised at the blood bursting from his mouth, and looked at the pooling liquid in front of him with shock. Trying to get onto his back, he moved his torso but the effort proved too much and Bianca finally looked up as the light left his eyes. Locking eyes with every single one of the faunus present, she spoke. Her voice was like the howling gale of the harshest sea, and her cadence like the thunder of firestorms atop Mount Glenn.

"Surrender or die."

-/\\\\-

 _Mundus is basically the world of Skyrim where all the normal people live. Daedra (basically demons) live in Oblivion, which is where the dremora are summoned from._


	4. Chapter 4

Bianca squinted as the sunlight pricked her eyes, holding up an arm to block the offending rays. Qrow's footsteps were as rapid as they had been since they had begun their early morning trek, and showed no signs of slowing. He had barely said a word to her other than to wake her up and tell her they would be setting out to get to the bullheads. Thus began their hour long trek away from the welcoming arms of her bed. The branches at one point became almost a dense wall, but before she could burn them away, Qrow had sliced a path through with his weapon.

"Don't use that. Not in front of anyone else and not now."

Bianca's eyes narrowed and she replied in her best, most saccharine voice.

"Why not?"

Qrow didn't even turn before responding in the same automaton-esque voice he had employed all day.

"We don't know who could be watching"

Rolling her eyes, Bianca gave a huff of frustration as she grabbed Qrow's arm and turned him towards her.

"Why are you acting like you have a sweetroll up your ass? Least you could have done is thank me for saving you from the hybrids"

That got a reaction, as Qrow wrenched his arm free of her grasp. She saw his features that had been restrained for the entirety of the morning emerge as his face morphed into a scowl, his eyes drilling into hers.

"You killed that man" he spat. "His aura was depleted. He was at your mercy and you slaughtered him like a pig. What difference is there between you and him?"

Bianca stood her ground but she could see that the matter had kept him up all night. If it wasn't for the extraordinary circumstances surrounding her, she was sure Qrow would have attempted to move against her.

"I don't go around acting like I'm judge, jury and executioner, and I'm telling you now. I won't let you do that again." Qrow finished his diatribe as spittle flew from his snarling mouth.

Bianca couldn't help a snort as her eyes widened comically in surprise.

"What? That's what's got you bothered? First off, the difference between me and him is that I'm alive and he's rotting in a hole somewhere."

She moved forwards but to his credit, Qrow didn't budge. "Now tell me, if he didn't have aura would he not have been able to move? To pick up a weapon?"

It was her turn to growl now, and Bianca looked up into the man's eyes with fury etched on her features.

"I don't have aura. I don't get to take hits like you people can take and shrug them off" The dragonborn poked his chest, forcing him to move back. "And I _definitely_ don't give people more than one chance to kill me. That man? He's one of if not the thousands, the _hundreds_ I have killed" she paused, her nostrils flared and Qrow could feel the air around them become almost blisteringly hot.

Bianca would have continued her rant were it not for a sudden yell from behind Qrow that derailed her train of thought. Looking behind him, she saw a man wearing clothes that seemed to be a combination of a shirt and trousers but with no separation in between. His head was covered by a white object that changed to black over where his eyes would have been.

"Mr. Branwen, just in time" the man walked forwards, seemingly oblivious of the atmosphere he had just evaporated. Qrow replied with a grunt, making his way past Bianca who for her part was still stunned by the appearance of the new arrival. The man's lips curled in a smile as he waved towards her.

"You must be the passenger Headmaster Ozpin mentioned. Bullhead's behind me. If we hurry we can probably make it back to Beacon before it gets dark" the strange man spoke as he made his way towards where Qrow had left. Bianca followed in silence, her eyes staring at the back of the man's oversized head. Was the poor man born with it? Just when she thought she couldn't be more surprised by this new world Bianca entered the clearing the men were standing in only to freeze in her tracks. A massive construct enveloped the unforested ground and Bianca could see Qrow entering its belly via a ramp. The extremities were tipped with strange cylinders that appeared to be open from below while Qrow and the strange man were inside an egg like capsule between the two cylinders. The entire thing was colored a dull shade of grey and black that reminded her of a smithy.

"We need to go, get on" Qrow called out but Bianca found she couldn't even hear her own reply as a terrible sound began rumbling from the cylinders and smoke began to emerge from the openings. Giving the strange eldritch entities one final look, Bianca rushed to join the man inside the makeshift room.

"What is this thing?" Bianca nearly shouted as she made her way to a soft chair that didn't seem to have any legs.

Qrow had apparently regressed to an even more vacuous monotone and only replied with a single word.

"Bullhead"

Any further questions died in her throat as she felt the small room they were in lurch, and then a distinct sensation she had only felt one time before; when she was on the back of the dragon Odahviing as he rose to the skies. There were holes in the walls covered by a transparent material she could look through and Bianca could see the ground drifting away from them as the roar from the cylinders morphed into something that must have been fierce but was muffled by the walls of their capsule. Bianca simply stared out of the apparent window, wonder rimming her eyes. These people must have been more advanced than even the dwemer if they were able to bring all this to bear. The clouds below them were like a massive bed of foam and the sight led her to, for the first time in her life, envy the dragons.

Eventually the silence that she had failed to notice in her wonder became too taxing for the boisterous man at the helm of their ship, who turned around to address them. The black visor was gone and she could see his eyes and face now.

"It's an honor to meet you Mister Branwen. Never thought an old commercial pilot like me would get to fly heroes around" he said with a smile so wide Bianca was sure it would crack his face. In spite of herself, however, she smiled at him.

"You're not flying heroes."

Damn it Qrow.

"How far are we from Beacon?" he basically growled, and Bianca's heart broke seeing their jovial guide's smile disappear like it had been scrubbed off. The man cleared his throat and returned to his seat, before answering in a voice as timid as a kicked puppy.

"About ten minutes"

Any further conversation Bianca could have made had been strangled in the crib by Qrow's outburst, so she settled for looking out the window at the passing mountains of clouds. They were flying a bit too high for picturesque sights however and despite how absurd the statement sounded, one could only stare at apparently still clouds for so long before the mind started to wander. Wander towards thoughts of how she would actually get home. Bianca could only marvel at how desensitized she had become to occurrences like this ever since that fateful day in Helgen. Whether it was massive underground caverns untouched for thousands of years or alternate planes of existence where you could literally feel your happiness and soul being sucked out or where she found herself now; an entirely new world.

She hadn't seen any traces of magic so far other than the creatures that had attacked her when she had arrived, their sublimating bodies indicative of incredibly potent conjuration magic. And from what Qrow had told her, neither had anyone else except for the wizard responsible for these maidens that was. The clouds finally began to grow closer and she felt the craft descending from the feeling in her belly. It was like blowing away foam on the surface of the ocean to reveal what lay underneath, and left Bianca's eyes goggled once more.

A city larger and more resplendent than even Solitude, majestically seated on a lush landscape that put the best cities of Nirn to shame emerged from below the clouds. Like a king rising from his throne, and replete with structures taller than any fort wall she had seen, the city enthralled the dragonborn in childlike wonder. Bianca stared at the tiny beings moving around like ants, side by side with some manner of multi-colored craft that zoomed by at incredible speeds. That was when she saw it.

To call it a castle was to call a single room dilapidated hut a fortress. The gargantuan chateau was easily a dozen or more times massive than the Blue Palace and guarding a forest of lush green that extended as one single sea of shrubbery into the horizon. Marble white, with an expansive lawn that she was sure dwarfed the grounds of Solitude itself, let alone the Blue Palace, the massive citadel was topped by a single tower as tall as some mountains Bianca had seen, with windows tall enough for a giant to pass through on each side. Their guide's voice floated in as she saw the grounds of the massive castle grow closer.

"I radioed in just now. Professor Goodwitch will be waiting to receive you when we land"

"Is Ozpin not here?" Qrow snapped, leaning forward in his seat and Bianca could feel the poor mans' head lower further.

"I-I don't know, sir. They only told me Professor Goodwitch would receive you"

Bianca just moved towards the window, content to watch the approaching grounds of the majestic palace as they seemed to reach up to greet her. The massive engines of the craft lurched and tilted as the pilot slowed them down, their descent as steady as a bird's. Their landing was, to Bianca, flawless when compared to the lurch Odahviing had given her when they had all but crashed into the ground. The sound coming from the cylinders began to wind down like the last breaths of a beast, and Bianca saw their guide flipping off dozens of small sticks that he presumably used to fly the craft. Qrow simply made his way outside as soon as the ramp was lowered but Bianca moved through the length of the small capsule towards the forward windows. Their guide was still handling the multitude of levers and strange buttons, though it seemed like it was less a necessity than a way for the man to bide his time till the two of them left. Placing her hand on his shoulder, Bianca smiled at his slight jolt.

"My name's Bianca" the dragonborn said with a grin, and the man seemed lost for words before he lurched to his feet.

"Samuel" he tripped over his words to get out, clearly embarrassed at his slowness.

"Well, Samuel" Bianca spoke in her softest voice, "Qrow is just a bit cranky because of me. Don't go thinking it's because he hates you". The much more brutal fact was that Qrow probably hadn't thought about the poor man during the whole flight. Samuel's smile made the lie more palatable however, and she nodded once before descending the ramp to see a blonde woman talking to, no, _at_ Qrow as he ignored her and made his way away from her. Bianca moved to her side with her hands behind her back, waiting for the blonde woman to suppress her anger as Qrow's form melded into the throng of people. With a short breath, the woman turned to her and held out a hand.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy. I am Glynda Goodwitch" she spoke in the same tone Urag employed whenever a new student came to his library.

"Bianca", the thane bowed. "Pleasure to meet you madam, though I feel like I must apologize for Qrow's ornery attitude. I'm afraid our clash of ideologies affected him more deeply than I thought it would." The mature woman gave her a puzzled look before beginning to walk while Bianca followed. If there was any doubt that the bespectacled woman was a teacher it vanished as soon as Bianca saw the students. Entire stretches of the student body would become as silent as a cortege while they passed, but Bianca couldn't help but stare at the large variety of colors, clothes and even body parts of the populace. Some milled about, while others lazed in the lawn soaking in the sun. It reminded her of her own youth when her father had sent her to a school to learn to read and write, except there were less than twenty students in total and all of the boys had bullied her relentlessly. She'd later learned it was because most of them were enamored with her. Her guide stopped at a set of metal doors before pressing a button that caused them to slide open. Bianca looked at the small room that was revealed with a puzzled expression, but stepped in when Glynda raised her eyebrow at her. The doors swung shut, and a ball of flame apparated into her hand. Was this some ploy to imprison her? Perhaps some room that stopped magic from working? It took only one look at the fire in her hands for her to dispel the notion, and be thankful that Glynda hadn't seen her frenetic posture. Any questions were laid to rest as Bianca's stomach galloped in response to the sudden lifting sensation she felt. Grabbing hold of a nearby railing, Bianca held on for dear life as the eldritch room made its ascent.

As soon as it had started, and before she could shriek at the woman and ask what was going on, it stopped. The doors opened leisurely to reveal a large room with massive windows. The towering walls were cramped with variegated time pieces, each one ticking forward as relentlessly as time. Bianca could see Qrow with his hands on a large wooden desk having an animated discussion with a white haired, bespectacled man wearing a rather comfy looking green shawl and a mainly black ensemble. That was when she felt it.

The first traces of magical power she had detected since coming to this world.

"- I'm telling you, that isn't possible. I'm not saying you're lying, just that even the best can be fooled from time to time" she heard him say as the two woman strode forwards.

Qrow looked back, and exhaled explosively in relief. Well at least he wasn't being as glum as Serana anymore.

"Finally. Show him what you showed me"

Bianca was about to flex her magical muscle when an idea slithered its way into her head. Was she really going to let Qrow get away with his brooding when all she had done was defend herself?

With a lurch, she gripped Glynda's skirts, eliciting a cry that caught in the blonde woman's throat.

"Please miss, you need to save me from him. He said if I didn't do what he said he would feed me to the Grimm! I'm but a poor country lass, and he seduced me and had his way with me." Bianca positively whimpered, pointing a shaking finger at Qrow.

Utter silence pervaded the room, and Qrow's eyes widened to become comparable in size to a mammoth's arse. Glynda's expression morphed meteorically from one of bewilderment and shock to one of fury and rage, her eyes as cold as a horker's tusk as she bored them into Qrow. She raised the stick in her hand, bringing it up to no doubt aim it at Qrow. That was when Ozpin spoke. Divines, she hated authority figures. They never let her have any fun. Whether it was archmages, jarls, or headmasters, they all hated her for some reason.

"It can't be."

Her little display had distracted Bianca, but now that she was no longer cowering the dragonborn felt it; someone was probing her magic.

"But how is this possible? I've never felt this sensation before, except with, with…"

The headmaster's eyes widened, and it was obvious what conclusion he was heading for. The cane he wielded as a walking stick now came up to form a weapon, and Bianca rolled her eyes.

"If I was the conjurer that was birthing all those creatures out there, why would I look like this?" she asked, even as Glynda's posture changed and she aimed her stick at the mage. Qrow seemed nonplussed, looking between the three of them. Ozpin's demeanor stayed the same however, and his eyes were focused and razor sharp. Qrow tried to move between them, but was swatted aside as a purple cloud seemingly shoved him out of the way. Bianca's eyes narrowed and she started moving back to give herself space.

"You're scared" she spoke, bringing the most even tone she could muster to bear. "And I can't really blame you. Mage academies and colleges are tinderboxes because you never know how a person's magic will react to another's. And to be honest, I should have expected this. This one is totally my fault."

Qrow groaned in the corner as he came to but neither Ozpin nor Glynda showed any signs of letting up. Her foot collided with something, and she lost her balance for half a second. It was half a second too long. Immediately Ozpin charged her, and it was a testament to his speed that she had barely finished her shout before he was on her.

" _FEIM ZII GRON!"_

She felt the weight of her clothes vanish as her form became incorporeal. And not a second too early, as Ozpin's thrust went through straight where her heart would have been. The man muttered a curse and lunged back, his eyes taking in her new form. Happy with finally getting a reprieve from the murderous intent, Bianca decided to try to convince them. For their own sakes.

"Now that you can't maim or kill me, let's talk"

 **A/N: I'm adding some magic principles of my own here. The whole magic detection thing isn't really present in Skyrim AFAIK but I thought it would make a good way to introduce Ozpin and Bianca. I hate how in some crossover fics Ozpin just accepts that someone from another world just came in. And I'm sorry for the delay, I've been caught up playing EVE and preparing for some exams. Please leave a review if you can, as those are a massive piece of motivation, whether they are positive or negative. Thank you.**


End file.
